Lone Red Sneaker
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: A sequel to my story White Walls and Red Blood. Rated T for Safety. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my other story, "White walls and red blood."

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.

* * *

"Halley! Wait a second!" Grace Van Pelt said calling after her four-year-old daughter. Her real married name was Grace Rigsby, but it would just get too confusing.

"Mommy, I gotta go potty!" She yelled back. They were at the park. It was her day off and she decided to take her daughters to the park.

"Halley, hold on!" She said pushing her younger daughter's stroller down the sidewalk.

"MOMMMMYYY!!!!!!!" Halley yelled in the whiny voice that she had recently mastered. Jane, or Uncle Jane as Halley called him, had taught her that if you use that voice people usually give you want faster. Damn the man. She thought.

She had been rushing and didn't notice that she had dropped Beddy Teddy, her one-and a half-year-old daughter's teddy bear, about halfway down the sidewalk. Or at least she hadn't until she started to scream her lung's off.

"MOMMA! BEDDY! NO BUH-BYE, NO BUH-BYE!!!!!" Her one-and-a half-year-old, Cassandra, started to yell repeatedly as Halley was yelling about the bathroom.

Shit. She thought, looking down at the sidewalk. "Halley, go ahead. Mommy will be right there." She said, watching her daughter run to the bathroom, her red ponytail bouncing behind her. After she watched her safely enter the bathroom, she went to go get Beddy Teddy.

"See Cassie?" She said crouching down in front of her daughter in her stroller. "Beddy, no buh-bye." She then kissed her forehead and handed her the bear as her phone started to ring.

"Cassie. Look, it's Daddy. You wanna talk to him?" She asked pressing talk and handing Cassie the phone.

"DADDA!!!" Her daughter yelled into the phone. She then said, "Buh-bye." And handed the phone to her daughter.

"Hey," She said.

"How's your day off?" In background she could hear Cho and Jane talking about God knows what.

"Good. Only one crisis so far." She said laughing as she stood up.

"What happened?"

"Cassie discovered that she dropped Beddy Teddy at the exact same time that Halley desperately had to go potty."

"Oooh. Tough one." He said laughing. "So what'd you do?"

"Sent Halley to the bathroom and went to get Beddy Teddy. I'm heading back there now."

"Cool. The team's getting case-closed pizza for lunch. Do you wanna bring the girls by?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to enter the bathroom."

"Okay, you know-"

"HALLEY!!!!! HALLEY!!!!" Grace screamed as she went into the bathroom and saw her daughter's lone red sneaker on the floor and a window wide open.

"Grace? What the hell's going on?"

"Halley. She was only in here for two minutes. She's gone. I told her to wait in here and you know how long she takes in the bathroom." He could hear her voice hitching.

"Okay, we'll be right there. " He said hanging up and quickly standing up. He was getting a bad sense of déjà vu.

"Rigsby? What's going on?"" Cho asked his friend.

"Halley's gone."

"What?" Lisbon asked as they all got up, but as they were leaving, the news on in the break room caught Rigsby's eye.

"Son of a bitch!!!" He yelled.

"What?" Lisbon asked turning around.

"Mark Jefferson escaped. He has my little girl."

In the background he could hear the woman ye


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.

"Grace!" Rigsby yelled running towards his sobbing wife. She was clutching Cassie close to her and wouldn't talk to anyone.

"Here, give me Cassie. Go to Uncle Jane." He said handing her to Jane.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." She sobbed clutching a photo of Halley in her hands.

"Grace, look at me." He said grabbing her face in her hands and looking into her eyes, "This isn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone."

"No, it couldn't have. It was Mark Jefferson. I knew he escaped and I took the girls to the park anyway. I didn't think he would do anything. I was going to see what you thought, but Halley really wanted to go and the baby was crying and… and…" She sobbed as she fell into his arms.

"Shh…. Shhh… We'll find her." He said.

"Nothing." Cho said coming back from canvassing the park with Lisbon.

"Nothing?" Rigsby asked.

"Nope, well, kind of..." He said trailing off.

"What do you mean kind of?" Rigsby asked. He realized that all of his frustration came out at the question directed at one of his best friends, who didn't even bat an eye.

"We found this." Lisbon said stepping forward with a red glitter scrunchie.

Grace grabbed it remembering how her daughter had proudly picked out the jeans, the red sneakers, and the white tank top with the red glitter cherries, the red jacket, and the red glitter scrunchie.

"I have an idea." Jane said, approaching the group bouncing a laughing Cassie.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

Sorry that the last chapter was kind of short, but I couldn't figure out what Jane's idea was.

Uggghhhhh, I have to go back to school tomorrow.

"What's your idea?" Lisbon asked Jane stepping towards him. "And you better not be screwing around."

"Nope," He said smiling as he held Cassie.

"Well, what is it?" Cho said after Jane didn't see anything else.

"Grace, whatever happened to your old apartment?"

"It's used for storage; nobody would buy it after what happened. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's your old home, part of the fantasy." He said handing Cassie to Grace.

They all got in the cars to go to the old apartment. Grace was sitting in the back with Cassie in the car seat beside her; Wayne on Cassie's other side, Jane in the passenger seat, and Lisbon driving. Cho was driving Grace and Wayne's car.

"He probably won't hurt her," Jane said turning to face the two.

"What?" Rigsby asked, you could tell from his tone of voice that he had been crying.

"Halley is part of the fantasy; she doesn't stand in the way. It's probably just a trap for Rigsby; he is what truly stands in the way."

"Maybe you shouldn't go in." Lisbon said from the front seat.

"No," he said, reaching over Cassie's car seat and grabbing Grace's hand. "She's my daughter and I'm damn well gonna be the person to take her away from the psycho who took her."

"Okay." Lisbon said with her voice slightly shaking.

"We're here." She said a few minutes later.

They got out of the car and Lisbon starting giving instructions.

"Jane, Van Pelt, stay out here."

"Boss-" Van Pelt started to say.

"No, you stay out here. I'm already bending the rules letting Rigsby go in." She said as they put vests on.

"Ok, fine." She said, sitting back down and leaning back against the seat.

About a second later Rigsby came in front of the car with his vest on and placed his hand on Grace's cheek, "It'll be ok." He quickly kissed her and then ran towards the building with Lisbon and Cho.

They went up to the old apartment and started to search the room, he went straight to the bedroom.

That's when he saw it, Mark Jefferson coming towards him with a gun.

Everything went through his mind. He had stalked Grace, tried to strangle her, kidnapped her, beaten her, and basically made her life hell for a decade and now he had his little girl.

And then he pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

The minute he saw the bullet go through Mark Jefferson's chest and him fall, he ran into the room and opened the closet based on instinct, when he opened the door, he saw his daughter crouched up in a little ball on the floor.

The minute she saw him, her tear-stained face lit up, "Daddy!" She yelled, jumping up and into his arms.

"Hey, baby, I'm here. I love you so much." He said as he picked her up. He walked outside holding her tightly in his arms.

The minute he walked outside, Grace broke into tears and ran towards them.

The three of them stood there hugging and then they walked towards the car. While they answered some questions, Halley sat in the backseat playing with Cassie.

They knew that she probably would remember, but they knew that from now on every time they looked at either of the girls, even when they were mad at them, they would remember that terrible day that one of them was taken away.


	5. Epilouge

Epilogue. Nine years later!

I don't own anything.

Wayne Rigsby sat in the car in front of the middle school courtyard, waiting for Halley, who was thirteen and in 8th grade by now. Cassie, who was ten and in 5th grade, sat in the backseat with Meghan, who was three.

They were sitting in silence until Meghan suddenly yelled, "EWWW!!!!!"

Before he could ask her what was ewww, Cassie yelled, "Halley kissed a boy!"

He looked over and saw his daughter talking and laughing with a boy, it looked like they had just pulled away from a kiss. He rolled down the window and yelled "Halley, let's go!" He watched as she quickly kissed the boy goodbye, and then ran towards the car.

"Who was that?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Brandon." She simply said and then quickly changed the subject, "How was Mom's appointment?" Grace, who was 42, had ended up pregnant again and was about 5 months pregnant with their 4th child, who Meghan had very smartly named Big Bird.

"It was good, here look," He said taking the sonogram out of the pocket in the windshield.

"Aww, how cute." She said looking at the picture. As she was looking at it Meghan started yelling, "Lemme see! Lemme see!"

Halley passed the picture back to her and after a few minutes of intently staring at it asked, "Daddy, where do babies come from?"

He saw his older daughters share a snicker and simply said, "Megs, we talked about this. Babies com from Mommies' tummies."

"But _**HOW**_ do they get there?" She asked, emphasizing the word how.

He watched his older daughters burst out laughing and stuttered, "Well, you, see…"

"Dad, I have an idea. Can I?" Halley said still laughing.

"Please." He said, still trying to think of something.

"Okay," Halley said turning to face Meghan, "When Mommies and Daddies get married; they get a special bag of fairy dust."

"Like Tinkerbelle?" Meghan asked, with her blue eyes shining.

"Yes, like Tinkerbelle," Halley answered laughing and tossing her auburn curls. "And when they want a baby they sprinkle the Mommy with the fairy dust.

"We're here." Rigsby said shutting off the engine and getting out.

Cassie got Meghan out of her car seat, grabbed her hand and started to run towards the CBI building.

"Thanks." He said a few minutes later, as they walked off the elevator.

"Four words. Three years. Red convertible." She said grinning and then walked into the bullpen.

He saw Grace in the break room and walked towards her.

She was leaning against the counter with a bag of carrot sticks in her hand.

"My baby likes carrot sticks?" He said walking towards her.

"No, your wife likes carrot sticks and your baby's learning to like them." She said smiling.

"Well, your husband doesn't like them." He said smiling back.

"Sure you don't. So how was the day?" She asked.

"Meghan asked where babies come from."

"Mommies' tummies." She said looking at him and sticking a carrot stick in her mouth.

"That's what I said, but then she asked how they get there." As he said this, he watched her eyes go wide.

"But you didn't? Does she?"

"No, Grace, relax. Halley made up a story about fairy dust."

"Oh, ok. That's good." She said relaxing as they walked to the bullpen.

"Oh and there's one more thing." But before Grace could ask, Meghan ran out and hugged her.

"Hey, Megs. How was preschool?" Grace asked as she sat down on her desk with Meghan in her lap.

"Fun! We learned lots of new colors!" She exclaimed excitedly. She turned and patted Grace's stomach and said "Big Bird, Tinkerbelle's fairy dust made you." Lisbon and Cho looked at each other and Jane smiled.

Cassie, who was sitting on the couch with Jane, said, "Mom!"

"Yeah?" Grace replied smiling and tickling Meghan.

"Halley kissed a boy." She said, and then broke into song with Jane, "Halley and Brandon sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

As they finished their song, Grace turned to Halley, who was sitting in the chair at the desk, and said, "Is he cute?"

When her daughter's face spread into a small smile and blush crept into her cheeks. Grace recognized the look, it was the exact same one that she used to get around Wayne.

Meghan piped up in her lap, "No, Mommy. Big Bird is cute. Brandon is hot. Or at least, that's what Halley said.

"I did?" Halley said grabbing her and tickling her.

Wayne put his arm around Grace's waist and they watched their family and knew that even though sometimes things didn't work out, both of their lives had ended up pretty damn great.


End file.
